Homojo
by redh
Summary: A continuation of the episode. Karen and Stan talk before she leaves


I dont own anything! Please Review

"Oh Jackie, I'm happy so chose me." Karen said walking down the stairs.

"I will always choose you Karen. Lorraine has nothing over you."

"Oh poodle" Karen said hugging Jack.

"I love you Karen. I always will." Jack said as he pulled back. He smiled at the look on Karen's face. "Careful, you don't want your face to freeze. Then people will know you can show emotion." Jack began to walk out of the mansion, probably for the last time. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be down in a minute, go ahead." When she closed the door she put her forehead against it. "You told me that a lot. What happened?" she didn't turn

"I don't know. I didn't lie though." Stan said walking forward

"Why should I believe that when I just saw your knew one up in my…old closet?" Karen said finally turning and looking Stan in the eyes.

"I got lonely Karen." Stan tried to explain. "I knew it was hard for you to come down to the prison. I didn't want to bother you."

"Bother me!" Karen screeched. "I would have come if you told me there was a problem. Since when do I just leave you?" Karen was getting angrier by the moment. "I have always been there for you when you needed it. Remember those times in the hospital, fighting with Cathy, your kids growing up. I was there for you through everything. And this is how you repay me?" Karen yelled. "I could have left you a number of times Stan. Do you know how many offers I've had from other rich men? I have…"

"Of course I know!" Stan yelled making Karen jump. "Why do you think I told you to sleep with others? I thought that maybe that would help in some twisted way. In a way I wanted you to find someone so I could find him and…and…I don't know…get him fired, hurt him. I wanted to prove my love for you. Like that time that lawyer guy was coming on to you. Or that time that Phillip Marcs was coming on to you." Stan was still yelling. "I know I've been stupid. I know she shouldn't have come over. She said she would tell you if I didn't sleep with her again. It meant nothing. I thought I had time before you got home." He finished quietly

"I was lonely too, you know." Karen said. "I was coming home to tell you that I almost…" Karen stressed the word almost, "…slept with another man. I was ready for you to kick me out. You know why this still hurts Stan? It means that we don't love each other anymore. We have other people."

"No…I won't accept that."

"I don't want to either."

"I'll leave Lorraine in a second for you. Please, give me another chance." Stan pleaded. He moved to her and took her hands. "Please, Karen. I love you."

Karen looked up in Stan's eyes. She had tears falling down her face. "I hate you Stanley. I hate you…"

"No…no Karen, please." Stan pulled her into tight hug.

Karen pushed him off. "I hate you for lying to me. I hate you for bringing that whore into our home. I hate you for leaving me. I hate you for making me cry, not just now, but when you were in jail. I hate you for all that you have done. But most of all I hate you because I still love you. I can't be with you though, and for that, I truly hate you for. Your affair has been going on for months. How can I ever trust you again?" she asked through a tear stained face.

"I'll leave her for you." He tried once more

"You left me for her." Karen said turning to the door.

"Karen…"

Karen turned around once more. "When I married you…a big part of it was the money. Do you know what the other part was? I love how gentle you were. I loved how sweet you were. I loved how you made me feel like a queen. If you lost all your money, I would stay with you. I would stay with you forever. I loved how much we fought. Everything was out in the open. This wasn't. I can never forgive you Stanley. Just remember, I will always love you." Karen paused. She knew she was hurting Stan but she didn't care. "Lorraine loves you money, she likes you. If you lose your money tomorrow, you'll lose her too." Karen finished. She could feel her emotions about to get the most of her. She could handle tears in front of him, but not the whole crying bit. "Goodbye Stanley." And with that she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

She walked out into the hallway not paying attention and ran right into someone. She looked up and saw Jack. He pulled her into a hug. "Everything is going to be fine." He told her as she fell into his embrace. He stroked her hair and back as she let all her pent up emotion out. The last time he saw her like this was when Stan went to jail, and it wasn't this bad. Jack truly hated Stan.

Stan was staring blankly at the door as Lorraine came up gave him a kiss. She walked back to the stairs she said, "She's not worth it."

Stan watched her. "She's worth everything." He whispered.

REVIEW


End file.
